


Just Seeking Attention

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wicked Fusion, Dex is Elphaba, Enemies to Friends, Fusion, Gen, Nursey is Galinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: Dex would have been unassuming if it wasn't for being born green and the random magical outbursts every time he got upset. All he wanted was to learn at the best university in Oz. And maybe, if he was lucky, he might get to meet the Wizard some day.Nursey was perfectly popular in every way. He knew how to dress, how to smile, how to be chill. Everyone wanted to be him, everyone wanted to be around him. Except, what he really wanted was to study sorcery under the headmistress herself, Madame Morrible. He knew he could be a force of good in Oz, if he could just get a chance.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse & William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: OMGCP Reverse Bang 2020





	Just Seeking Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [this](https://shadowfaerieammy.tumblr.com/post/620755609119260672/heres-my-final-project-for-the-omgcpreversebang) amazing artwork by [shadowfaerieammy](shadowfaerieammy.tumblr.com). Please go give them some love on their blog!

Dex couldn’t believe his luck. He knew getting into the Shiz was a pipe dream. His family just didn’t have enough money to afford it. But, by lucky happenstance, he managed to impress the headmistress with his magical ability. She had been unenthused with his application, or his family lineage. At least she seemed to look past the fact that he was green. Literally. No one in his family had the slightest idea why that was. A magical mishap, maybe. It was Oz, after all, and things had a tendency to go awry whenever magic was involved. 

But, he aced his interview. He hadn’t meant to ace it the way he did. But, again, magical mishaps are to be expected. Possibly even more if there’s no explanation for why you are the way you are. Her assistant had snorted when he first came in and he had a bit of a flare up. The papers on her desk went flying for no discernible reason. When the headmistress realized it had come from him, she tossed his application to the side and started rambling on about his potential. He missed most of it. The important part was that he was here, on a full scholarship, and he was going to get private instruction in sorcery under the headmistress.

There was just one problem. They were fully booked in enrollment and there weren’t any rooms left. She didn’t want to put anyone out. The largest rooms were in a building affectionately nicknamed “The Haus”. There was another first year that was set to move in, so they would see if they were willing to have a roommate.

Dex didn’t have much faith in people, but it was the best offer he’d heard yet. Now to see about this roommate.

* * *

Nursey couldn’t believe it. The Haus was everything he expected it to be. A large room all to himself, the coolest upperclassmen hanging around. There was even a really popular blonde who baked pies. This was exactly the experience his moms paid for when he was accepted to The Shiz. 

He rolled his matched luggage up to his room and felt a deep sense of satisfaction roll over him. This was going to be the best experience of his life. He could feel it in his bones. He had just opened his trunk when the headmistress herself stopped by. He couldn’t conceal his joy. The headmistress was coming to visit on his first day! This was exactly the moment he had been waiting for, a chance to convince her to take him in for private tutelage in sorcery. His dreams were coming true. And all on his very first day.

The smile fell off his face when he saw the green person dressed in all black following on her coattails. Maybe he was an intern? If so, he had horrible fashion sense. And he didn’t look like any fun.

“Madame Morrible! How are you today? I can’t tell you how excited I am to be here.” He mentally chided himself. He was supposed to be cool. His chill was going right out the window and he knew he needed to snap out of it to make a good impression.

“Ah, yes. Derek Nurse, correct?”

“That’s me.”

“This is William Poindexter. He’s got a great aptitude for magic. He’ll be joining you in first year.”

“That’s great.” Nursey forced a polite smile on his face, careful to show just the right amount of teeth to be pleasing, but not so much to seem overeager. 

“Now, we’re looking for a place for him to room and the Haus has the largest rooms on campus.”

By now, the rest of the Haus residents had congregated around to see what all the fuss was about. This was definitely not chill.

“Now, I know that it might be a bit much, but considering there are two first years here, I thought you could room together.” She glanced between Dex and Nursey and realized that there was some already bubbling tension in the air. “Well, perhaps we toss a coin and see which of you gets the room and which rooms with a willing upperclassman? I’m sure these boys will be good about it and welcome either one of you with the decorum expected of a Shiz student.”

The other boys shuffled their feet but stayed silent. It was clear that they didn’t want to share their space, but had no intentions of disobeying Madame Morrible.

“Right, then. Call it in the air.”

Madame Morrible pulled a large silver coin from her robes and tossed it in the air. 

Nursey wasn’t going to let this opportunity go. He had plans for his time at the Shiz. And that did not include such a downer of a roommate. “Heads!”

Dex stayed quiet. He didn’t really care if he had to room with someone, as long as they were neat, tidy, and most importantly, studious. On first impression, that didn’t seem like Derek Nurse. He was loud and preppy. He was probably wealthy and full of himself if the matching luggage and outfit were anything to go by. The trunk alone probably cost more than Dex’s whole wardrobe.

The coin landed and bounced across the floorboards. It spun on end. And spun. And spun. Eventually it settled. But, instead of falling to one side or the other, it stayed upright.

“Ah! Well, it looks like a tie. William, meet your new roommate Derek. Derek, I hope you will help Dex get comfortable. We’ll get a bunk bed brought in for the both of you. Have a good night, boys!”

* * *

Nursey sat down at the desk to write to his parents in what was supposed to be his single room. He thought that’s how dibs worked. But, instead he was rooming with Dex, of all people. 

_“Mom and Mama,_

_I know we were planning on me having a single at the Haus. But, there’s been a change of plans. Do you remember the other student I was telling you about? Dex? Looks like he’s going to be my roommate. He’s - not exactly the type of person I am used to socializing with. Of course, I’ll do my best to be accepting. Hopefully, he’ll learn some social graces from living with me. I just hope that he’s grumpiness doesn’t rub off on me. He’s deeply unpopular. And it’s not surprising considering how unpleasant he is to everyone who gets within two feet of him.”_

Dex stewed on his bed as he watched Nursey write with an elegant quill and even more elegant flourish at the end of each line. It was obnoxious. Why did he have to be stuck sharing a room with Nursey of all people? It was a curse, it had to be. Just like everything else in his life. He swore, if he didn’t have bad luck, he’d have no luck at all. He couldn’t believe that stupid coin got stuck on edge and the solution was to share. He wouldn’t have minded sharing with someone else. But, did it have to be Nursey? The guy was obnoxious in his determination to be perfectly perfect all the time.

_I am ashamed to admit that his overall attitude and general un-chill is repugnant. We got into an argument just after moving in. He took issue with my underwear. My underwear!”_

Dex still could not get over the fact that Nursey had the gall to place his underwear all over the furniture. He did _not_ need to see that. Ugh. It was clear that all Nursey thought about was himself. So self-absorbed and impressed with himself that he couldn’t even clean up after himself. He probably had servants at home.

_Mama, you would not believe his lack of taste. He wears the same outfit all the time. He must have a million versions of the same black outfit. Granted, I suppose I should cut him some slack. Really it’s the only color that goes well with that particular shade of green. But does his attitude have to match his clothes so well?_

Dex tried to work on his homework. He needed to focus. He might have been selected for private instruction, but he worked hard for it. He couldn’t help but remember how offended Nursey had been when he wasn’t granted the same opportunity. Really, what did he expect? The academy was the best in all of Oz. It wasn’t like he had expected to be singled out like he had been. And since he was, he was going to make the most of it. Despite his arrogant roommate. 

Nursey sat with all the popular kids in the lunch hall. They fawned over him and glared at Dex. Dex just rolled his eyes at the idiots. He was quite fine eating alone. The topics of conversation were more stimulating with his books. Dex sat down with his lunch tray and rolled his eyes when he heard the giggling come from behind him.

“Oh my goodness, Derek! How do you even stand rooming with _him_.”

“Just look at that expression on his face. Is he awfully mean to you?”

“And those clothes! You’d think he’d never seen a fashion label.”

Dex refused to let it get to him. The empty-headed simpering morons just wanted to suck up to the most popular kid in school.

Nursey’s clear voice rang out over top of them. “Everyone has things they need to overcome in life. It’s really just fine. I’m sure my positive influence will greatly improve the situation.”

Dex could feel his eyes try to roll out of his head. Positive influence his ass. Nursey got by on good looks and popularity. He wasn’t here to be popular. He was here to learn from the best and make a positive change on the world. He didn’t need whatever type of _help_ Nursey or his groupies thought he could provide.

Nursey cleared his tray and glared at Dex’s back. He really couldn’t stand the constant cloud of negativity. It threw off his vibe. That kid needed an attitude adjustment. And perhaps that was the entire reason that coin decided to stand on end and force them into this arrangement. It didn’t mean that he had to like it.

Nursey smiled as his friends swarmed around him and offered their support. He knew he was in the right here. It was unfair that he was supposed to share a room in the first place. At the very least, they should have heard him out and moved Dex to somewhere more suited to his temperament. 

Dex swiveled his legs out from the long bench and looked directly up at Nursey and his so-called friends. He couldn’t keep his face neutral or refrain from uttering, “Ugh,” at all the cookie cutter wannabees. 

* * *

Dex loved his classes. He particularly loved his professors. They didn’t care if he was popular, or had the right clothes, or knew some high dignitary somewhere. They just cared that he paid attention in class, did his homework on time, and constructively contributed to class discussions.

He tried to ignore the constant chatter in the background. Sure, class hadn’t _technically_ started yet. But, he liked getting another look through the materials listed on the syllabus before lecture began. His focus wavered when he overheard a simpering voice mention him. 

“It’s horrible that _he_ has individual instruction with Madame Morrible. It should be you. You’ve always been so bright and talented. And wasn’t it your dream to come here and study under her?”

Dex turned his head ever so slightly, just enough to hear Nursey’s reply.

“Of course I always wanted to study under Madame Morrible. I could do so much good in the world if she would teach me. I think I could really make a difference.”

Dex waited for the other shoe to drop. It was all well and good to say he had good intentions, Dex just wasn’t sure any of them were reserved for _him_.

“Well, you would have had the chance if _he_ hadn’t stolen it from you.”

Dex ground his teeth together and forced himself not to react.

“It’s chill. She wanted to teach him when they first met. And Dex is really smart. You should see it when his magic gets away from him. It’s … impressive.” Dex could hear the grudging respect on the last word. But it was respect nonetheless. He turned back to his work and ducked his head. He didn’t need to be caught eavesdropping.

* * *

Ever since he overheard what Nursey said in class, Dex couldn’t get it out of his mind. Did he think Nursey was a bit air-headed? Yes. Did he think Nursey should spend more time studying than socializing with his little groupies? Also yes. But did he think that someone as charismatic as Nursey could do Oz some good if given the chance? Yes.

Ugh. He wished he had never eavesdropped and he could go about his life in blissful ignorance and annoyance at his roommate. But, no. He felt guilty. He didn’t even know _why_ he felt guilty. He resolved to give it one shot. One attempt at getting Nursey into his class with Madame Morrible and he could wash his hands of it. He could feel comfortable with the fact that he tried and move on.

He didn’t say anything directly to Nursey when he got back to the Haus. He didn’t want to deal with it. Or any potentially passive aggressive comment that might come his way. He dropped his bag on the floor, changed into his pajamas, and climbed into his bunk. He shared the first lecture with Nursey, then he had sorcery with Madame Morrible. 

Morning lecture went exactly how it always did. Some review, some new theories to study. Pretty standard. Which is why it was so much harder to concentrate. Every time he started to zone out because of the routine, his nerves started getting to him about asking for an exception for Nursey to Madame Morrible. He knew he wouldn’t lose his instruction with her. He hoped. He needed this scholarship and sticking his neck out for anyone was against everything he had learned through years of disregard from authority figures. 

Class let out and he breathed deeply before walking over to Nursey’s group. “Hey, I was hoping to talk to you.” He glanced at the group surrounding Nursey and could feel his annoyance start to rise. “Privately. Please.”

Nursey shrugged. “Sure. It’s chill.”

“Do you mind walking to Madame Morrible’s office with me?”

“I guess. What’s up?”

“I overheard that you were really looking forward to having sorcery class with our headmistress.” Dex could tell that he had blundered right through some sort of social norm with how Nursey’s shoulders tensed and how he lifted his jaw in a more aggressive angle.

“Yeah. So?”

“So … maybe she’d be okay with taking you on. I thought we could ask.”

Nursey’s steps faltered while he processed what Dex had just offered. “You’d do that?”

“Well, you could really do some good in Oz. People listen to you.”

Nursey’s normal affected personality seemed to crack and a soft smile graced his face. “That’s really nice of you. Thank you.”

“I haven’t convinced her, yet.”

“The fact that you would even ask is really kind. I know that we are like oil and water and don’t really get along. It’s been - challenging - to live with you sometimes. Why would you do this for me?”

“Like I said. You could do some good in Oz for people. Yeah, your lack of attention to personal space is maddening. But, you seem to care, in your own way, about everyone around you.” Dex left out his mental _‘except me’_ ; but, something must have shown on his face.

“I care about you too, you know. I just don’t understand you. Like, ever.”

Dex felt himself soften just the barest amount more towards Nursey. He didn’t like where this was going. What would happen if he actually became friends with the most popular guy on campus? “Let’s just see if Madame Morrible will let you join me in her sorcery class.”

* * *

Nursey sat cross-legged on his bed and stared up at Dex as he did homework at his desk. “You know, now that we’ve worked out our issues, I’ve decided that I can’t let you go on like this.”

Dex sighed. “Like what?”

“This.” Nursey waved indicating all of him.

Dex rolled his eyes, but with far less disdain than he felt in the past. It was just how Nursey showed he cared. “It’s really not necessary.”

“I know that. But, let’s face it. Your whole look is designed to drive people away. And that’s just not okay. How are you supposed to make it ahead in the world if you are always so off-putting?”

“Oh gee, thanks.”

“It’s not being rude, you just have no chill. Or style. And that’s what I’m best at! Granted, you are definitely the most complicated case I’ve yet to take on, I’m sure I can manage it. Look, you got me into sorcery classes with Madame Morrible. You didn’t have to do that. Particularly when I haven’t been the most welcoming person to you at the Shiz. Consider it paying you back. One good deed deserves another.”

“Look, I appreciate you feel that way. But it’s really not necessary. I like black and I like being left alone. I don’t need people bugging me all day.”

“I’m not going to claim to be a miracle worker. But don’t you know what being popular gets you in this world? It’s not about having people bug you. It’s about having influence. Do you think the Wizard of Oz wants people constantly asking him for help? Of course not. It’s why it’s so hard to see him. But, look what his popularity has gotten him. He’s the most powerful man in all of Oz! And he has to want similar people around him. If you prove to the people here that you have influence, maybe he’ll be more interested in having you as a guest.”

“I suppose that makes sense. But, don’t you think he should want to see me because of my talent and not what other people think of me?”

Nursey scoffed at that. “People in charge want to be around other charismatic people. Heads of state, leaders, organizers, do you really think they got there by being smart? They got there by being popular. Crafting their public image to be likeable. And people want to be around them.”

“Is this going to hurt? I can’t do anything about the green, you know.”

Nursey gave him an odd and unusually intense look. “I’m well aware of that. It’s the fact that you don’t even try to smile. The constant grumpy face is not helping your reputation.”

Dex forced his lips up in a grimace.

“Yeah, not like that. That’s worse. You look like you’re growling.” Nursey sighed, trying not to let his exasperation color his tone. “Can’t you just - chill? For once? Take whatever it is that’s going on in your head and let it go for the two seconds needed to give a genuine smile. Preferably one that isn’t going to terrify a small child.”

Dex closed his eyes and pushed his annoyance to the background. It was fine. Nursey was trying to be helpful. He didn’t have to understand the type of help being given, but it wasn’t a big ask. A smile. He could do that. He hadn’t smiled openly in so long that the mere realization made him want to scowl again.

“No. No. You got this. Just think about how amazing it will be once you finally meet the Wizard. The Emerald City is supposed to be the most gorgeous city in all of Oz. And you’ll get to go there because of how awesome you are.”

Dex cracked a small, timid smile. He wasn’t used to being complimented so enthusiastically and sincerely. Funny thing was, coming from Nursey, he really believed that he meant it. 

“There you go! I knew you had it in you.” Nursey clapped him on the shoulder a few times, jostling the smile off his face. 

Dex gave him a stern look and raised an eyebrow. He managed to hold the expression for a solid three seconds before he started laughing. Genuinely laughing.

“Alright! I knew you had more of a personality in there! Now that you’ve remembered how to smile, let’s see about brightening up your wardrobe a bit. No need to look so severe all the time.”

“You really don’t -”

“Ah ah ah!” Nursey wagged a finger under Dex’s nose. “Just let me do my job. I promise I won’t make you too uncomfortable. Just enough to push your boundaries and maybe realize that you don’t have to hide behind a scary exterior all the time.”

Dex sighed and sat back in his chair. He wasn’t getting out of this, so he might as well let Nursey have his fun. Who knew, maybe it wouldn’t turn out so bad to have some new clothes and a new look. Hell, it couldn’t hurt.

* * *

Madame Morrible dropped by the Haus on a very important mission. She had a missive from the most powerful person in all of Oz. She had known the moment she had felt Dex’s magic at his interview that he would be something special. She was thrilled to be able to be the one to say she discovered him and gave him his first constructive lessons in magic. It was quite the boon to be able to put herself so high in the Wizard’s estimations.

She knocked on the door and waited politely for one of the boys to show her in. She wasn’t surprised when the little baker was the one to welcome her. “Hello dear. I have a message for William Poindexter. Is he in?”

“Yes, ma’am. He and Nursey are both in their room. Can I get you anything?”

“No. I’m quite alright. I’ll just drop this off and be on my way.”

The stairs were well-worn. The whole Haus had seen better days. But, there was something nostalgic and even powerful about living in a building that had seen so much history. The door to their room was cracked open and light spilled out into the hallway. She knocked and was immediately met with Nursey opening the door for her.

“Madame Morrible. It’s always good to see you. Can I help you with something?”

“I have a letter for our dear William.” She couldn’t contain a half smile as she waved it in front of her.

Dex peeked around the door. His eyes widened when he saw the emerald green seal on the back of the envelope.

“The Wizard has sent you a missive. Please let me know of your decision post haste.” With that, she placed it in his open hand and spun on her heel and left, grinning to herself. She crossed her fingers, but she had a feeling this would go very well for herself and the Wizard.

Dex couldn’t believe his luck! A letter from the Wizard of Oz himself. “Nursey, can you pinch me? I’m not dreaming, right?”

Nursey hugged Dex and bounced while still holding him in his excitement. “Would you open it already?!”

Dex carefully broke the green wax seal and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. 

_My Dear William Poindexter,_

_It is my great honor and privilege to invite you to the Emerald City for a meeting with myself. Your headmistress, Madame Morrible, will act as your chaperone and guide. I cannot wait to meet such a promising young student of sorcery and to discuss your future tutelage._

_Yours Truly,_

_The Great and Powerful Oz_

“You did it! You’re going to meet the Wizard!”

Dex grinned from ear to ear. “I’m going to see the Wizard! And he wants to talk about my future as a sorcerer. This is all I’ve ever wanted.” Dex wrapped his arms around Nursey and hugged him tightly. Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. The letter was crumpled in his grip and against Nursey’s back. “You have to come with me.”

Nursey shook his head. “This is your thing. You were the one invited.”

Dex couldn’t stop smiling. “Yeah, it is my day. But, you’re my first real friend. My best friend. And I want to share it with you. Will you come to the Emerald City with me and meet the Wizard?”

Nursey laughed. “Of course, I’ll come with you to see the Wizard. I wouldn’t want to miss my best friend getting to learn from the best sorcerer in all of Oz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs this work is directly inspired by: What Is This Feeling? and Popular
> 
> I tried to translate the songs to prose and into the story as best as possible without using the lyrics themselves. Thus, the POV switching as the songs do.


End file.
